Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for efficiently setting an external device to execute an interworking function in an in-vehicle multimedia system and a method for performing the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, smart devices which share or reproduce various types of content, such as moving pictures, music, images and the like, between multimedia devices are being developed. Thereby, vehicles have functions of interworking with a smart device, such as a smartphone, and outputting content, acquired from the smartphone or stored in advance in the smartphone, through an in-vehicle multimedia system (e.g., Pandora®, Aha™ radio and the like).
Instead of conventional wireless communication techniques, e.g., BLUETOOTH, based on the increase in the number of universal serial bus (USB) ports within a vehicle a plurality of external devices may be simultaneously connected to the vehicle. Therefore, among the connected external devices, a device which will execute the above-described interworking function requires set up and management.
However, in the existing system of the related art, a device which will execute the interworking function is detected by a connection method regardless of which device which a user intends to connect to a vehicle. Such a system will be described with reference to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a view illustrating an exemplary general external device connection unit of a vehicle according to the related art. With reference to FIG. 1, the vehicle is provided with a wireless communication module 110 that supports Wi-Fi (e.g., wireless) and/or BLUETOOTH connection and USB ports 150 respectively installed at front and rear seats of a vehicle. In such a vehicle, when an interworking function is executed, connection via the USB port 150 is generally prioritized over connection via wireless communication.
For example, it is assumed that a passenger in the seat next to a driver connects a smartphone to a USB port to charge the smartphone battery when the driver connects a smartphone to a vehicle via BLUETOOTH for a hands-free function. In particular, a user intends to execute an interworking function using a smartphone connected via BLUETOOTH, but a device connected to the USB port has priority and thus the corresponding function is executed through the device connected to the USB port not the smartphone connected via BLUETOOTH connection based on a command to execute the interworking function.